A Mother's Love
by FoxwolfJackson
Summary: A child's mother is pulled into an adventure like none other to rescue a son who has gone missing.  Along the way, she faces trials and tribulations of a nature she does not expect.  How she fares in her quest depends on how she reacts to her situations!
1. Shadows Who Creep

Disclaimer: I do not own any canon material in this story. I do, however, own the OC's in this story, if any appear—aside from the main character—unless otherwise noted. Author's Notes at the end.

Chapter 1

Shadows Who Creep

The sun was setting on a beautiful day. At least, the day was beautiful to a younger lady driving down the road. She only momentarily paused in her over-alertness to admire the scenery, though. To many who drove with this person, they would describe her driving as overly cautious to the point of paranoia.

She arrived at a nice little house after a short but somewhat nervewracking trip, noticing the neatly trimmed front yard. Her mind immediately went to her own yard and the slight mess it was in. She resolved to mow the lawn after she had picked up her son from her friend's house.

She got out of the car and briskly walked to the front door. To her, it seemed there was no sense in dawdling over chores that weren't done yet. As she walked to the door, she nervously patted the top of her hair and smoothed down any wild strands of brown hair that she thought might have poked up. She knocked twice on the front door and stood there waiting for a response. She idly looked at the neighbor's yard, her brown eyes absorbing all the information she could perceive. After a brief interim of watching the neighbor play with his dog in the yard, the door opened to reveal a middle aged lady. She smiled at the mother who knocked on the door.

"Dawn! It's good to see you again!" greeted the lady who opened the door. She had a cheerful smile on her face and her tone was genuine.

"It is indeed, Katherine!" Dawn replied with a similar but reserved emotion.

"Declan and George are in George's room. Could I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of grape juice if you have it," Dawn replied.

"Mmm, you and your son have the same tastes," Katherine replied. With that, the house owner stepped out to fetch both the children and the glass of juice. Dawn noted that the house was tidy, which was an adjective that she knew did not quite describe her room. As she observed the room, Katherine came back with the glass of grape juice.

"The boys will be here soon. Here's your glass, Dawn."

"Thanks. Your house is so nice."

"Thanks. I try to get George to help clean, but really it's been me doing it in my down time."

"Does George Senior help?"

"Well, he's usually in the office. He does try on the weekends, though," Katherine said. Before the conversation could continue any further, two boys bounded into the room. Each of them sported features that bore strong resemblances to their mothers.

"George, Declan's mother is here to take him home."

"Okay! Bye D-man!"

"Until next time, George!"

"Yeah, until next time! Signing out!"

Dawn's lips pursed slightly at hearing the two talk, although her displeasure at the interaction was subtle. She bade the mother and her son a good day and they left the house together. Declan, oblivious to what his mother's reaction to his and his friend's interactions were like, happily went to the car in relatively large strides. The two of them got into the car and, after checking Declan's seat belt in the back, departed to return home.

It had not been a minute since they had started their drive home when Dawn took initiative in the situation.

"Declan Skye DeMarco... what were you and George talking about before we left? You weren't playing any video games, were you?"

"No, mom. We were playing around with some old radios we found in the house! We could talk to each other on those things! We were hiding and pretending to be spies on a mission!"

"I see. That's good, then."

"I know, mom. No video games. They're bad for you. There's nothing to be learned from them. Mom, you've told me this a thousand times!" Declan protested with a pout.

"I just don't want you corrupted by those things. Goodness knows what kind of things they fill your head with," Dawn said to her son while driving down the road.

There was no room for protesting from her son or any leeway on the matter. Little did his mother know, he was actually playing a match of Call of Duty before she got there. Dawn DeMarco was an advocate against video games. She was the president of a local organization dedicated to stop the sale of video games in the area, she wrote editorials in the newspapers arguing against the artistic medium, and she had even organized a rally in the state capital in an attempt to garner attention to her cause.

She arrived at home and pulled up in her driveway. She saw her neighbor was out in the yard, trying to install a window box on her windowsill. As Dawn had observed, her neighbor was fuming to herself and fumbling around with a drill and screws.

"You okay over there miss?" Declan called out as he got out of the car. I didn't even realize he let himself out. The neighbor looked over at Declan and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Declan!" she replied to the child. She adjusted the band that was keeping her bright red hair in a ponytail before looking at Dawn with a smile. "Say, Dawn, everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, Lisa, things are good over here. How about you? Things okay with the mortgage and the boyfriend?" Dawn asked her neighbor.

"Being a teacher can be rewarding, even if not financially. Still, we're managing," Lisa replied with a smile.

"I can't imagine putting up with high school students. Aren't they a handful to teach?" Dawn asked.

"Not really. History has a hobby of habitually making the average high school student drowsy," Lisa said with a smile.

"I see..." Dawn said. "Well, I should head inside. I'm sure my parents are probably ready to dote upon Declan again."

"Okay then. Have a good day!" Lisa said with a wave. With a smile and a nod of acknowledgement of the parting words, Dawn went inside with Declan.

"Dawn, is that you?" a voice came from the living room.

"Yeah, mom," she replied.

"Dinner's on the table. I made a plate for you and Declan too!"

"Okay, thanks," Dawn replied. Dinner for Dawn and Declan was pizza from the local shop. Both ate their meal in silence for the most part, the events of the day slowly being absorbed into their heads. Dawn had an interesting day at work while Declan enjoyed the first day of his weekend break heading to George's place after school.

"So, anything interesting happen in school?" Dawn asked, finally trying to break the silence at the table.

"Well, Kylie got into a fight with Miranda because they both wanted the red crayon! Then Johnny tried to step in and tell them to stop but they started shouting at him! The teacher came over and broke up the argument!" Declan replied with a smile and a cheerful demeanor. The child was an ever-infectious ball of cheer and energy waiting to be channeled and challenged.

"Aw, I'm sure Ms. Short didn't really mind too much."

"She seemed completely amused by the fight. She was watching and trying to let them fight!" Declan said. Dawn smiled slightly to herself. A teacher who tried to let the students work out their own problems. This new teacher was definitely what the school needed.

"I'm sure if she steps in, the students listen," Dawn said.

"They sure do! She's scary when she has to break up the fight!"

"I'm glad to hear they respect her."

The conversation ended there as the two of them finished their meal. Friday night was always erratic in the house as the family got ready for bed. Declan was put to bed by his mother before she went to the room next door to his to fall asleep. Dawn's parents were already asleep in the downstairs bedroom by the time Dawn did her nightly ritual with her son.

As she lay down in her own bed and pulled out a book to read, she started to become lost in thoughts as events through her life swirled through her head. She allowed herself into this somewhat masochistic reverie before a knocking sound on the wall disrupted her. She quickly turned toward the wall and stared at it silently for a few seconds. There wasn't any other sounds so she dismissed it as her imagination.

She cracked open the book she was reading to the bookmarked page when a shrill scream elicited from Declan's room. Without any hesitation, Dawn snapped the book shut and ran toward his room. She threw his door open and held the book high as if ready to throw it as a desperate line of defense between her son and what he was shouting at. The sight that met her eyes was one she had never expected to see in her life.

A dark vortex about six feet wide was open in the middle of the room. A powerful suction was coming from that vortex, pulling Declan toward it. Dawn saw him holding onto the headboard of his bed with everything he had, resisting the ever-growing pull of the vortex. Without hesitation or thought, Dawn jumped into action, running toward her son. His grip slipped from the headboard but she was able to catch him in time before he was pulled into the portal.

As if it was angry at being robbed of its victim, the portal's pull increased greatly. Unable to resist its mighty force, Dawn fell forward into the vortex. Immediately the floor disappeared from under her and she felt herself floating in the air. Swirls of dark lines on a purple background surrounded her as she tried to hold onto her son. A beam of light and a haze of steam flew past, grazing Dawn on the arm. She quickly recoiled in shock and pain and accidentally loosened her embrace she held upon her son.

"Mom... mom!" Declan cried out. With the vicious pull from the vortex being too great for her stength, the child was pulled away from her arms and slowly faded from view into the darkness. Dawn's screams of desperation echoed eerily within the darkness, its sound powerful but falling deaf upon the infinite darkness around her.

Within a few seconds, the vortex itself seemed to fade from existence as a reality materialized around her. She was in a room with a wooden floor and wooden walls. The vortex itself was slowly and calmly swirling to her left, hovering above the floor. It had shrunk until it was merely a few inches in diameter. A lantern was sitting on a table that was in front of her. Near the lantern was a quill in an ink bottle; this was nothing like the room she had just left.

Voices eminated from downstairs but Dawn cared not for that. Her son was pulled away by something she had no idea what it was. She couldn't even begin to fathom or imagine his fate. As the desperation of her loss faded, only one thought was etched into her mind...

It was a single thought that burned so strong that it threatened to consume her very being and explode in a fiery frenzy. It coursed through her veins, giving her a renewed vigor. It was a drug and she was powerless to the obsession that was slowly branding a permanent tattoo upon her consciousness. The voice of logic and reason squawked pitifully against the chanting voice of passionate emotion. That chant grew more and more powerfully, playing over and over in her head.

... whoever had done this was going to pay.

Author's Notes: Hey guys, what's up? Not much over here. Hey, hey, hey, sorry if Spellbinding Radiance hasn't updated much lately. I just have been in a writing slump and hoping to break that.

Anyway, new story here! It's a fun little pet project; nothing to be taken seriously. Therefore, no epic-long chapters, not gonna harp over grammar with a fine-tooth comb. I just want something I can write for fun. This just happens to be it. Hopefully it'll break my writer's funk.

Also, there's a reason for why I characterized Dawn the way she is (and even why I gave her that name). I know it may jive with you guys the wrong way, but it's there for a reason and adds to the story. Trust me on that.

Random scene with the neighbor in the hopes that it gives Dawn some characterization and background, because I'm horrible at the "show don't tell" concept when it comes to backstories.

Well, guys... those of you who follow Spellbinding Radiance... welcome to my third person writing. Hope you enjoy it! It's a little different and I hope to actually let this go on for quite a bit. I decided to take a laid back type attitude toward this in that I don't have any standards on what I want for the chapters and write it for fun. Anyway, enjoy!


	2. The Mother Who Searches

Author's Notes: Totally unintentional, but I've realized that a lot of my stories are set in a medieval setting. I mean, there's this story currently and there's Spellbinding Radiance. It's odd because as a writer, I started out writing modern fantasy and usually role-played in a modern or futuristic setting. Medieval was a setting I was uncomfortable with and avoided at all costs. I even had that issue starting Spellbinding Radiance and now... here I am working on two stories that currently are set in quasi-medieval worlds. Life sure has a way of working with a person.

I also notice that I started this story so I could work with my third person since Spellbinding Radiance is first person... except I'm doing a filler arc in SBR that is in third person, so now all my writing is in third person. It's such a jarring and weird shift.

I know these early chapters are short. I always find that I have a lot of trouble with story beginnings. Once the story gets rolling, I promise the chapters will get longer.

Chapter 2

The Mother Who Searches

Dawn stood up and looked around the room she was in. This was definitely not the room she had just left. Everything in the room looked like it belonged in a renaissance faire. She took one step forward toward the door and there was the sudden panic that was crossing her mind. She had heard voices; it had just hit her that they must be the house owners and she was their uninvited guest.

Dawn panicked as she realized she had no way of explaining why she was there. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm down and think about her situation rationally when she heard the voices getting louder. The panic returned with a renewed fervor. She looked around the room to try to find something to make a cover story.

Candle. Quill. Bed. Window.

Nothing was of use to her for a story. She would be caught here and unable to explain why she was standing in a stranger's room. As if by instinct, she quickly laid back down on the floor face-down and feigned to be unconscious. A single rational thought pierced the clouds of frenzy like a ray of light. If she pretended to be unconscious and just gathering consciousness, she could explain the portal and how she arrived a lot easier. It would be a lot less suspicious than if she was caught already conscious. She felt a lump on her side; something there that wasn't there when she left her home. She quickly shifted position slightly so that whatever was poking into her hip would not injure her if she had to lay down for any extended period of time.

"I am telling you, I heard and felt something malevolent! I think-"

The door to the room opened and the female voice stopped. Dawn prayed with all her strength that her improvised plan would work.

"Look, there is someone in the room; she appears to be unconscious..."

Dawn heard that this person who spoke was a male. That means there was at least two people here. Suddenly her plan to be unconscious seemed a lot safer than encountering two people in their own home seeming like, for all intents and purposes, a robber.

"I wonder if she's okay," the female voice said.

"I'll go check if she's awake," the male said. Before Dawn could stir and pretend to awaken, the male turned her over onto her back. He put his head on Dawn's chest.

"She's breathing and her heart's beating, so she's human and alive."

Quickly Dawn began to put her plan into action before the male proceeded any further in his examination. She opened her eyes and slowly stirred with the hope it would alert the other people to her supposed coming to consciousness. Their reaction did not disappoint her expectations. At least these people were intelligent. She sat up and held her head as she looked at the first person she caught sight of.

The lady standing before her was wearing some really fancy outfit. Her long, blonde hair was held by thick braids. The male, Dawn only assumed was her husband or fiancee. The way the two of them were communicating with each other without words tipped Dawn off.

"Are you okay?" the female asked Dawn.

"I think I am..." Dawn truthfully replied.

"What is your name?"

"My name? It's Dawn. What's yours?"

"I'm Sophitia Alexandra. This is my husband, Rothion."

"It's nice to meet the both of you."

"May I inquire as to why or how you are unexpectedly in our home?"

"I... was in my home when this weird vortex or portal opened up and claimed both my child and myself. You seemed to already have been here when I came to consciousness," Dawn explained.

"That does explain the malevolent energy. Soul Edge must be trying to restore itself to its former glory," Rothion said.

"Gods help us should that cursed blade ever achieve its goal," Sophitia said.

Soul Edge... that was a name that was ringing on the edge of Dawn's consciousness. There was some reason why that name was bothering her, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Your child was taken from you?" Sophitia asked.

"We were pulled into the portal together when a flash of light struck me and we were separated in the void. I... I need to find who's responsible for this! I need my son back..."

Sophitia looked at Dawn with sympathetic eyes. She knew the pain of losing children to malevolent forces all too well.

"I... will aid you in your quest to find your son," Sophitia said.

"... why would you do that?" Dawn asked.

"... my daughter and son were both kidnapped by the forces of the evil blade, Soul Edge. I was preparing for a journey to save them and put an end to that accursed blade once and for all when you arrived. It is no mere coincidence that you arrived here instead of somewhere else. Hephaestus has smiled upon you tonight."

"Hephaestus?" Dawn inquired.

"He is the god of fire and forge. He has told me of the dangers of Soul Edge; a powerful and mystical sword that is not of his creation. I believe just as he has benevolently guided my hand through my journeys against the evil blade, he has blessed you with an opportunity to have a companion. If we travel together, we would be better protected than if we travelled alone."

"You're right... I thank you from the bottom of my heart for this," Dawn said, her eyes tearing up slightly. Dawn could feel it in her instincts; this Sophitia person was a good individual and a blessing to have met.

"May I inquire what are those weapons sheathed?" Rothion inquired.

"Weapons?" Dawn asked. The male pointed to her hip, reminding Dawn of the object poking into her side earlier as she laid down. She looked down at it with some confusion. She nearly collapsed in fear at seeing what it was. There were two guns sheathed at the hip. One was on each side of her.

"What are they?" Sophitia asked.

"They... are... weapons of murder..." Dawn choked out. "I didn't have them when I was forced from my home."

"Are you well?" Sophitia quickly inquired upon seeing Dawn's dismay and shock.

"I... fear these weapons. I have... had a bad experience with them."

"Will you be okay?" Sophitia asked.

"I... don't know. I do not think I could use them without fearing their power," Dawn finally admitted.

"Perhaps a demonstration, then?" Sophitia asked curiously.

"It would be better demonstrated outside."

Dawn led the two outside. She took a small gasp as she looked at the scenery before her. It was twilight at that moment in time. There was just enough light to see the scenery around her, but enough darkness to bathe the area in a mysterious majesty.

"Dawn...?" Sophitia asked tentatively.

"Oh, sorry. The scenery here is so picturesque. I love it so much; it is so unlike home," Dawn commented aloud.

"Oh... it is indeed," Sophitia agreed with a smile.

"Anyway, let's see what these are..." Dawn commented, more to herself. She pulled one out of her pocket and examined it. At one point in her life, Dawn was a gun enthusiast and was somewhat knowledgable on the weapons. That only served to heighten her fear when...

"Examine them?" Sophitia asked, but was met with no reply. Dawn was intent on figuring out what she had.

"This is odd... it is not of a design or model that I know of. There is no way to reload it and I don't have spare ammunition for it. Oh, well, here goes anyway. You two may want to cover your ears," Dawn warned. Sophitia and Rothion nodded simultaneously as they covered their ears as per the warning. Dawn took aim at a tree close by. She found it hard to aim, though. Her arm was trembling with nerves at just the mere thought of wielding the weapon.

She finally took a deep, steadying breath and pulled the trigger. Almost instantaneously, Dawn felt a small tug at her energy that her consciousness had. The tip of the gun shone for a nanosecond before firing a ball of what appeared to be energy. It didn't fly as fast as a bullet, but it was still fast paced in speed. The projectile hit the tree and pierced the trunk but didn't go through the other side; it was just like a regular bullet from a gun, but much weaker.

"Magic based..." Rothion commented.

"I think it's more mana based... how did you feel when you did that?" Sophitia said.

"I... felt like something was slightly draining me when I fired it," Dawn replied.

"Then it is most definitely mana based. It draws power from the wielder's energy rather than using the energy around her. This is a most interesting weapon..."

"Yeah... I wonder how I got them..." Dawn said.

"You should rest for tonight," Sophitia said. "Tomorrow, we begin our journey. You may use the guest room."

Dawn nodded in reply. Tomorrow was the day she would find what was happening and hopefully fix things accordingly. She was led to her room; it was quaint and cosy and had a feeling of warmth in the atmosphere that she could not explain.

As she settled into the bed, blew out the candle, and began to close her eyes, she couldn't help but feel that this was the beginning of a long journey...


	3. The Kindness of Strangers

Author's Notes: Hi, it's me again! Some of you may be wondering why I gave Dawn mana guns (just sorta like Yuna from Final Fantasy... I think that was her name?). The reason is pretty much because since Dawn is somewhat of an anachronism in the Soul Calibur timeline (and other timelines in the future of the story), I figured I'd let her weapon reflect that. Yes, she'll have to fight to save her son. Why not real guns?

... well, where would she buy bullets? Besides, I figure guns that shoot magical bullets using the body's magic would bridge a gap between the real world where Dawn is from and the fantasy reality she's dropped in. Hopefully that kinda clears up and explains why I chose her weapon of choice.

Naming a chapter is the last thing I do? Why that's typical for my fanfic writing style, haha.

Sorry for the delay... life has its way of getting at me, but I refuse to let this story die. I have quite a few things I want to do with this one and I'm not going to let it go! I'm never gonna give it up; I'm never gonna let it down. Never gonna-

Okay, I'll stop. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next chapter may have a fight, depending on how things go in the story.

Chapter 3

The Kindness of Strangers

Morning came restlessly for Dawn, who hardly slept at all during the night. She could only toss and turn throughout the night; every attempt at sleep was met with nightmares of her son laying dead on some road. She could not help but wonder why would someone kidnap her and her son and give her weapons. It was such an absurd scenario that she couldn't help but feel some cosmic force was playing a divine prank upon her.

She finally regained consciousness after another nightmare to feel the sun shining warmly upon her face. She put her hand gently on her face to feel the warmth. Somehow this, more than anything else, seemed to renew her vigor from last night. She had a friend here who would help her find her son, wherever this place may be. A friend who understood her situation and was completely sympathetic to her cause. The name Soul Edge sounded hauntingly familiar to her, but she just couldn't put her finger upon it.

She sighed as she realized just what kind of journey she was setting upon. She could be gone months or even years trying to find her son in this place she had no idea where she was. Suddenly, the absurdity of the situation hit her. She was in a strange world with no idea where she was. A weird vortex appeared out of nowhere in her house that pulled her in and put her in another world. Another problem crossed her mind as she pondered her situation.

"... how am I going to get home?" she mumbled to herself.

"We'll find a way."

Dawn quickly looked up to see Sophitia was at the door. She unconsciously jumped backward on the bed, startled and frightened by the sudden appearance of her new ally and friend.

"I apologize for interrupting you like that. I had just come here to tell you breakfast was ready. We shall be packing soon for our journey," Sophitia informed.

"I understand... thank you for this. I don't know where I would be if I didn't end up here," Dawn said. Sophitia smiled slightly and waved her hand dismissively.

"There are no coincidences. Hephaestus guided you through your trial yesterday to ensure you came here. Together, we can save our children and rid this world of Soul Edge. Then we can find a way for you to return home to live your life normally with your husband and child," Sophitia said.

"... I... I don't... I don't have a husband," Dawn said.

"The... child's father?" Sophitia asked curiously. Dawn looked away sadly to the floor.

"I... don't..." Dawn began, but choked up before she could say anything else. Sophitia sat next to Dawn and gently put her arm around her new friend.

"I understand. This can be discussed another time. Time heals all wounds eventually, after all," Sophitia said with sympathy and encouragement.

"Thank you..."

"Now, breakfast is awaiting us. We must make haste on our journey. The sooner we depart, the sooner and more likely we find our children safely and securely."

The pair went downstairs to the kitchen to find a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and what appeared to be potatoes on three plates. There was also a sword and shield laying upon the table.

"Good morning to the both of you," Rothion said as he stirred something in a cauldron over the fire. Everything smelled delicious on the table. Dawn thought back to when she was a child to when her parents used to make her breakfast before school.

"Good morning," Dawn replied with a small smile. It may have been a long night full of restlessness, but the dawn of a new day brought with it a whole new set of problems, solutions, and joys.

"Were you able to get any rest?" he inquired.

"A little..."

"It is better than none. Come, both of you... a long journey is ahead. I made breakfast and I upgraded the sword. It should now feel more balanced and the edge is much sharper."

"Any news from my sister?" Sophitia asked.

"None since she just grabbed your sword and shield and went on her own journey to try to save our children. It has been a week. We have not heard from her since," Rothion replied.

"I pray for her safety... gods guide her and help her," Sophitia said.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"... we unknowingly posessed a piece of Soul Edge. It was pervading the aura of our house with a malevolent atmosphere. It exuded negativity which we picked up and began to use on one another. Sophitia's sister, Cassandra, stole the shard of Soul Edge and Sophitia's last set of weapons. Although the sword's influence was gone, our children were still cursed. Sophitia went on a quest to break the curse, but our children were kidnapped before she returned and the sword still lives..."

"Now you have to make a decision to destroy the evil blade or save your children," Dawn finished.

"I prefer to do both. The fates of both are intertwined amongst each other and life has an interesting way of making things difficult, yet rewarding if the difficulty is overcome," Sophitia said with some determination.

"That's understandable. It would be better to do both if possible," Dawn agreed. "Well, I may know nothing about this sword and what it does... but I'm here to help."

"I thank you deeply for your kindness and generosity," Sophitia said.

"I thank you for helping me to find my son," Dawn replied.

The three of them sat at the table and had a hearty, filling breakfast. Afterward, Sophitia managed to pack for their journey to both find Soul Edge and the children. The two, finally ready for their journey, bade their farewells to Rothion and began their journey. As they traveled down the path, Dawn became slightly curious on something.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Dawn asked.

"Hephaestus has informed me as we left to journey north to a nearby village. I was told that we could gather much information there."

"How far is this village?"

"About a half day's walk if we maintain the pace we are now."

"I see..."

"How is the clothing?" Sophitia asked, changing the topic.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I was meaning to purchase you your own clothes upon our arrival to the village, but if you are comfortable, then I think the outfit suits you well," Sophitia said.

"Well, it's very loose around the bust area, but it fits very well everywhere else," Dawn commented, pulling the shoulders back slightly on the top to emphasize the problem.

"Then perhaps a tailor to fix that slight problem," Sophitia replied. "It was my outfit during my second journey to destroy Soul Edge four years ago. It served me well and brought me good fortune; I pray that it will do the same for you."

"I... thank you," Dawn replied in gratitude.

The two traveled silently for a short while before the two decided to take a quick rest. They stopped on the side of the path and sat down upon the base of two small trees growing alongside the path they traveled.

"What is life like for you at home?" Sophitia asked.

"Well... I live with my parents and my son," Dawn said.

"What is your neighborhood like?"

"Well, we have one neighbor on each side. On one side is an elderly couple who dotes upon my son frequently. They are both extremely nice people to both my son and I. The wife often comments that my son reminds her of her own child at that age. The husband used to be a carpenter and the wife was a cook for a local restaurant for a long time. In their spare time, they enjoy taking walks around the neighborhood."

"Sounds like a pleasant couple to associate with. How about the other side?"

"On the other side is a young lady slightly younger than me. Her and her live-in boyfriend are teachers at a local school. One's a history teacher; the other is an english teacher who is also the assistant band director. They are often very busy people and the girl tends to space out a lot, though. They both do a lot of creative writing and editorials for the local paper, though. My son goes over on occasion when they aren't terribly busy. They taught him how to play checkers and chess and the boyfriend even offered to teach him music. They both have an obsession with medieval fiction, though. It's quite interesting."

"How old is your son now?" Sophitia asked.

"He turned eight years old a month ago," Dawn replied with a small smile on her face.

"I am sure he is a healthy, proper child."

"I did my best to raise him well... and my parents had their part in raising him as well. Our neighbors even had a hand. I feel fortunate to have such wonderful people involved in his life. I feel they will be a good influence."

"You seem quite young yourself. I must confess I thought you were a mere teenager when I encountered you in the room."

"Oh, I get that a lot. It's probably from my slightly petite figure. I have had a few friends at home call me Juno for that very reason."

"Juno?"

"Oh, sorry, it's a culture reference from home. Anyway, no, I'm not a teenager. I'm twenty-four years old."

"You are still younger than I am," Sophitia noted.

"Oh... wow."

"Not by much," Sophitia amended quickly.

"That makes me feel slightly less guilty," Dawn said with a small smile.

"Your son... what is his name?"

"Declan."

"Such an interesting name! May I inquire as to how you came to it?"

"A good friend of mine suggested the name."

"Are you ready to continue?" Sophitia asked.

"Yes, I am."

After that quick break, the pair of them made good time taking only the periodical rest. The two talked to each other throughout most of the journey. Although they were from different worlds with different cultures, their similar situations allowed them to bond better than they could have under normal circumstances.

The pair made it to the village by nightfall. They entered the town and looked around. A few of the local villagers waved to Sophitia, knowing her from her journeys and adventures and once having saved the town from a tribe of local bandits. As they traveled through the town, an elderly gentleman approached the two females.

"Ah, Miss Alexandra, it is a honorable pleasure to see you back in our humble town again," the man said.

"Mayor, it is a privilege to be back in such an esteemed area. The gods have smiled kindly upon you all since my last visit here. I can see that the damage those bandits had done did not deter anyone in the slightest."

"Indeed. Everyone has renewed their efforts to eventually transform this town into a thriving metropolis. May I inquire as to who your friend is?"

"This is Dawn. She is accompanying me on my next journey. Her child has been kidnapped and so she is traveling with me in the hope that together we can find what individually we may miss," Sophitia explained.

"Ah, may the gods shine fortune upon you both in your journeys! If you have any fatigue or hunger or thirst, feel free to stay the night and enjoy a meal. For what you've done to help this town, I feel many bakers and taverns would delight to have you eat there for free."

"We thank you greatly for your kindness, sir."

"No need to thank me or them, good ma'am. We are simply doing what we can to help someone who has done much for us," the mayor said.

"We are still grateful for all you are doing," Dawn said with a smile. The mayor smiled back at her.

"Your friend is a good person, Miss Alexandra. You pick your acquaintances very well," the mayor said.

"I put my effort into doing so, sir. Have you any information on my sister?" Sohpitia asked.

"Your sister? She passed through here last week. She spoke to Boris. He is in his butcher shop right now if you wished to speak to him," the mayor said.

"Thank you for your assistance," Sophitia said.

"Anything to help your family," the mayor replied with a wide smile. With that, he left to go to his office. Sophitia departed to head to the butcher's shop with Dawn following her.

"What is your sister like?" Dawn asked.

"She is a good person. She... is very confident and brash at times, though. She cannot hear the voice of Hephaestus like I can and does not have his blessing in battle because of the tumultuous nature of her spirit. Although we both wield the same weapons and have the same upbringing, our differences stem from her confidence in herself to solve her own problems against my faith in the hand that guides me and protects me. I fear that her confidence in herself may bring her harm one day..."

"She sounds like quite a character," Dawn remarked. "What's her name?"

"She is... and her name is Cassandra."

"Cassandra... Alexandra," Dawn commented aloud. That name even sounded familiar to her for some vague reason. Cassandra and Sophitia Alexandra... names that echoed in the back of her mind into triggering flashes of memories that were already half-forgotten.

"What is it?" Sophitia asked with concern in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"You froze and you looked like you were in some sort of trance. I feared you were about to fall unconscious. Then suddenly, you seemed to have regained control of your mind," Sophitia commented.

"Oh, I was just thinking to myself. It was like a half-forgotten memory from a distant time," Dawn said.

"... about my sister? You repeated her name," Sophitia asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Oh, I just... I can't help but feel I know her name from somewhere," Dawn commented aloud.

"That is rather peculiar since you are from another world. It's not as if she was in your world," Sophitia commented with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. She would've been on the news if she was found in my world. Someone with a sword and shield isn't exactly a common sight," Dawn said.

The two of them smiled for a second before walking into the butcher's shop. The man behind the counter had his back to the two girls. He had very short hair, but his muscular figure was definitely hard to miss. At hearing the door open, the man paused what he was doing and turned around. A huge smile crossed his face as he spotted Sophitia.

"Ah, Sophitia, how good it is to see you around here again!"

"Boris, by the grace of the gods, you appear to not have aged at all."

"I appreciate such a compliment from such a fine lass as yourself," the man replied with hearty laughter.

"Boris, this is my companion Dawn. We... are on a quest and require your assistance."

"Hahaha! You sure know how to pick your friends. It's a pleasure to meet you, good lady! I can supply as much assistance as I can offer. Come, sit, I was actually in the process of finishing a pot of beef stew."

The two of them sat down at a table while the butcher put three bowls on the table.

"Is everyone this friendly?" Dawn asked Sophitia.

"Not always. There will always be the individuals out there who only wish to cause harm upon others," Sophitia said.

"Yeah, and in my opinion, they all deserve a good thrashing," Boris nonchalently said as he returned with a pot. He spooned out three bowls of the stew to the two girls and himself before settling down to eat with them.

"I have heard that you have information concerning my sister?" Sophitia asked.

"It's funny you should ask that. I was going to tell you about that after this meal."

"What information do you have?" Sophitia asked.

"Well, she arrived at this town a week ago. Naturally we all knew her as your sister and someone who has helped our town out once or twice in the past. She came to my shop eventually and asked me if I had heard any rumors from any travelers or customers about something called Soul Edge."

"That is the same quest we are on, in addition to finding my sister and saving her," Sophitia said.

"Well, you came to the right person. As I told your sister, I had a few customers recently who were talking about some evil sword that was situated in a castle that was actually not too far from here. I would say it's a good week's journey to the west. Apparently, there had been much misfortune in the area and both mercenary and army alike refused to approach the area unless the misfortunes grew to be too much to handle."

"A week's worth of travel west, you say?" Sophitia asked.

"Indeed. There is one village about five days away from here if you follow the path. There is a main road that connects this village with that one. The amount of trade between the two villages necessitated the clearing of a main road between the two."

"Is this path dangerous?" Dawn asked, finally speaking up.

"No road is truly safe. It is possible you will be ambushed on this path, either in the morning or in the evening."

"I see... thank you," Dawn said as she unconsciously laid her hand upon one of her guns on her waist. The thought of having to use it on another being made her feel queasy and nauseous, but she managed to hold back the feeling. There was no time for inhibitions and restraint when her child's life was on the line.

"Has anything odd happened since my sister came through here?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We have been busy with our work here, though, so not much happens in our town outside of that."

After the meal, the two girls bade the baker farewell and thanked him for the stew. Dawn smiled slightly to herself; such kindness and hospitality was so rare where she was from. The two set off to find a place to stay for the night.

"It's so peculiar to me to see such hospitality from strangers," Dawn commented aloud.

"Is your world so inhospitable as to forego basic courtesy and manners to your fellow being?" Sophitia asked.

"It's more that many cannot afford to spare to be as selfless as that. There are also those who will take such kindness without gratitude or even take advantage of that kindness by doing various horrible things," Dawn explained. "That's why I find it such a miraculous blessing that I have the neighbors that I have."

"Well, I believe you are about to have an adventure into another whole culture," Sophitia said with a small smile. "You should prepare to be amazed at all we have to offer here."

The two made their way to a tailor's shop and entered it with high hopes Dawn's outfit could be altered.

"How may I help—oh, Sophitia!" the young boy at the front of the store said in greeting. Dawn shifted slightly as she was reminded of her own son.

"Greetings, Marcus. How goes learning your mother's needlework?"

"She says I'm getting better, but I have a long way to go before I'm like her!" he replied with a huge smile. At that, the shopowner stepped out from the back and smiled at Sophitia.

"It is good to see you alive and in great health," the tailor said.

"Indeed, it is good to see you in good health as well, Maureen!"

"How can I help you?" the lady asked.

"If it is not too late and too much trouble, my friend here needs this outfit tailored to her measurements."

"Is this not your outfit on a Soul Edge journey ages ago?"

"Yes. It has brought me good fortunes and a few blessings from Hephaestus in my dire times of need and I pray that the same will be done for my friend."

"Oh, no worries! I'll have it done in no time. It looks like all you need is a slight reduction of the bust area. It should be done by tomorrow morning."

"It isn't too much trouble, is it?" Dawn asked.

"Not at all. I just have to bend the top like this and sew it together to reduce the length of the bust of the shirt and then stitch it together. After that, I can cut off the excess and the rest will be held together by the new stitching. The only difficult part would be not interrupting the pattern of the design on the top, but that's not a problem for me. Do not worry; it will be done soon. In the meantime, you can take this top as a temporary top until this is fixed!" the lady said while grabbing something from a closet and handing it to Dawn.

"Your kindness is greatly appreciated," Dawn said with a slight bow and a smile.

"Thank you," the tailor said.

"Now, to find a place to stay for the night. We have a long adventure if we are to travel for a week," Sophitia said to Dawn. The two bade their farewells to the tailor before heading out. After a small walk, an inn appeared to them. Dawn smiled slightly at the pleasant, cozy, and relaxed feel as soon as she entered. The innkeeper smiled warmly at the two who entered and greeted them.

"Sophitia! It is such an honor to serve you once again!" the innkeeper remarked.

"It has been a while since I have had the pleasure of staying here Miguel," Sophitia said.

"Ever since you saved my inn from that last round of bandits, I have been hoping to repay your kindness with rest from your weary adventures!" Miguel replied.

"That is the plan," Sophitia replied with a warm smile.

"We thank you for your kindness and hospitality," Dawn said again. She felt very pleased with herself at this new development. It was a new world and a new environment, but was such a positive change from life at home that she felt right at home in this new environment.

"Right this way, ladies," the innkeeper said as he led the two to their room. He opened the door to the room and the two made their way into the room that they were given. The innkeeper lit the candles in the room and smiled to the two girls. With a hearty smile, he bade the two girls a good night and left the room. The door shut behind him with a small click.

"Well, Dawn, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling... different. I like this place already. The people are friendly and willing to help out a person in distress, everyone is courteous and respectful... it is how life should've been at home but isn't for some reason."

"This place has its dark sides as well, I must warn you," Sophitia said in a cautionary tone.

"We can and will overcome them. We must if we are to save our children..." Dawn said.

"With the power of Hephaestus on our side and our steadfast wills, I have confidence that by the end of this week's journey to the castle, we will have our children back and evil banished once again!" Sophitia said with enthusiasm and an encouraging smile.

"Yes... indeed," Dawn replied.

_"One week... one week until I see my son again. After that... we can return home and forget this mess happened. I just... hope that nothing else goes wrong,"_ Dawn thought to herself. She pulled out a pendant around her neck and smiled at it. It was a gift to Declan's father to her a long time ago... once upon a time when she felt loved and comfortable in a life full of hardship and turmoil.

_"For everyone's sake... I hope Declan's okay."_


End file.
